How to get a million dollars!
by littlewolf123
Summary: Ok, now that i have you looking here, the title has nothing to do with getting million of dollars, but since you're already here, might as well click on it and read it? right? Please and thank you! My favorite is the reflection.
1. Introducing Kathy

Introducing Kathy lee

Kathy asked the mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"It's you my princess," he answered. "Now stand up straight, proud, and tall.

When people see you they halt and salute

And even the musicians play their flute.

Your are so pretty, so pure and so fair

That no wonder you and Neji are quite an awesome pair.

No wonder no guy can resist your pretty charm

With your dazzling smile, you can quite harm

And your eyes, a sparkling pretty jewel

Not to mention, you never lose your cool

If I can become anyone I want to be

I'll choose you because you see

That you are the kind of girl

That makes girl look so ugly that we hurl

And her pretty clear laugh that has enchanted me

When I'm around her, I can't quite clearly see

For her radiance has blinded me thoroughly

That if she asked anyone on a date, they would come willingly

Too bad for them she has a boyfriend, a love, koibito, whatever it's called

The genius, the prodigy, the elite of them all

Enough about this, here's the person herself

She is just putting a book back on its shelf.

Here she is looking bright, radiant, glowing, and pretty

"Nice to meet you," she said, "My name is Kathy lee."

AN: This poem is a little vain, but I like it. Please tell me what you think of this. Maybe you can give me suggestions to make it better.


	2. Introducing Christine and Shikamaru

Oh yes, Also, this is copyrighted to me and my friend because we wrote this randomly during lunch, and i don't think we copied anyones. So no copying without permission.

Introducing Christine and her boyfriend Shikamaru!

Chris and Shika zutto zutto

They're so kawaii and so

They should always stick together

(Shika is as lazy as ever)

But Chris doesn't mind at all

She's lazy too! They'll have a ball!

Now make way for the handsome pair

These two shinobis full of flair!

AN: If you have any suggestions, let me know please.


	3. Reflection

Reflections

As I walk down the aisle I think about my past

The dreams I thought of my wedding day has come true at last

Although I'm very happy with that I'm marrying my true love

I can't help but think I'll miss those days when I was single and up above

Back to those days where I would giggle with my friends

About how cute a guy we saw at the mall was, and laugh with no end

I sigh at the memory of when I met my true love

We were both naïve, like little white doves

This was the beginning to my journey to adulthood

Who would have thought being an adult is harder than my childhood

No more begging to stay up later each night, or dreaming of your prince charming

No more gossiping with your friends, it has all came to an end

I even miss my mother's scolding, who would have thought out of everything I would miss those

Perhaps when you've grown, you'll miss little things like these I suppose

The day I met my soon-to-be-husband, it was a clear, sunny day

Me and my friends were walking and I was thinking of something to say

Then suddenly we bumped into a girl? No, it was a boy.

He was shopping to get his cousin a toy (AN: Hinata! Aww, so sweet!)

Who knew that fateful day would change me forever

For soon after that, I found my head as light as a feather

I found myself meeting him quite often

That soon we became very good friends

The day of the 18th birthday, my lover was there

In some casual clothes, he was standing like he didn't care

But when he saw me, he gave a gentle smile

Right then I knew for him I would run a thousand mile

A strange new feeling awoke in my heart

As a blush crept up to my face or cheeks (it was hard to tell apart)

I waved cheerfully, still blushing red, aware of my appearance

I remember the days where he would watch my little dance

Only for him I said I would dance that day

He was smiling his little smile, the smile only reserved for me from that day

He came over to me to whish me a happy birthday and good luck

I answered him back cheerfully then I showed him my duck (An: So random!)

You have a duck? He asked looking surprised

Yes, I answered him I just got him today. I surmised

After that day we went our separate ways

Almost forgetting our good old days

However on my 21 birthday, he came in a tuxedo looking hot as ever

My old feelings resurfaced wishing to be with him forever

We talked and talked catching up on each other

I wondered if he had another lover

Then to my surprise, he asked me on a date

I answered yes as I wondered 'what is our fate?'

The days passed all in a blur

And soon I was at the age of twenty third

We were both in love just too afraid of hurt and rejection

I realized what fools we were in our reflections

He asked me to marry him on May the 14, on a Saturday

I remember the day clearly as if it was just yesterday

I remember jumping up and down for joy

And crying because I was so happy that I accidentally broke a toy (AN: Again, random!)

We laughed about that for hours afterwards

He made a joke that I would win the 'Most Clumsiest Award.'

Our blissful days that we spent laughing, joking and even a little arguing that had stood

Was now entering into another step of commitment and adulthood

I felt nervous and excited at the same time

As I wondered what kind of new responsibilities and adventures I would find

But now back to right now, I'm dressed in all white

All the people are telling me, "You are quite a sight!"

They all wondered how I became so grown up and mature

For they still remember me in diapers and finger painting on the wall

I just smile politely at them and tell them I don't know as the orchestra began a song

But for me, this day has come too slowly for me to wait more any long

Finally it's my turn; I'm walking with my father

I take another look at him and just realize that he has gotten older while I was a goner

He seemed to have more wrinkles and grey hair

And his facial expression has duller and his hair looked not as fair

I sigh as I thought how time can really fly

For I still remember my dad throwing me up and down after he comes from work, can that much time really pass by?

'Keep looking straight' I tell myself as tears start to brim

'This is your wedding day, no time to look grim'

I stare ahead and I gasped for I see my husband to be

He is in his tux, black and white; can a person that fine really belong to me?

We're almost down the aisle as we near my fiancé

My dad hands me over to him, tears shining and his face beaming with pride, per say

He whispered to me just before he hand me over to Neji

'You have made this day my happiest life, now go be happy'

I nod happily as he gives me away

I smile at Neji happily not knowing what to say

We then walk to the front of the alter where the priest is waiting

He stood up and did some talking as I patiently waited while my heart started wildly pumping

Neji said his vows and soon it was mine, the priest asked me, will you love him no matter what? Will you love him fair and true

I looked at him nervously, my voice not coming out, when I saw his encouraging smile, then I answered without a hesitation, "Yes, I do."

Then without waiting a moment adew

I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga a new

The wedding bells are wringing

And I hear the choir singing

I did it I told myself, my dream has come true

I kissed my husband and stared at the fair ocean blue

AN: Kind of cheesy, right? But, it's supposed to be her memories, looking at her life and reflecting them. She's looking back on her wedding day thinking about her past and stuff. Please tell me what your think of this.


	4. Let's burn the boys

To be sung to supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (sp?) in Mary Poppins

Let's burn the boys!

Gaara has no eyebrows, and Shika-kun is lazy

Kakashi is way too old and Rock Lee is too crazy

Shino's always full of bugs and Neji's always scowling

Itachi and Akatsuki (always they are prowling!)

Kiba is a smelly dog in love with Hinata

Chouji is a super pig (come drum roll tat tat ta)

Naruto loves women way more than girls you see

All the girls are thinking, 'He's way too weird for me!"

Sa-su-ke's a bighead jerk and Orochimaru's ugly

Jiraya's a stupid perv (and mostly he is fugly)

All these boys have many faults

They make me want to hurl

Come on lets burn them at the stake

Come on lets get em girls!


	5. Cinderella

To be sung to the tune of bippiti bobbiti boo from Cinderella

_**(warning! Totally random! It might not make sense to some people)**_

Sasu is a prat

Shika is brat

Neji is a prodigy

Put them together and what have we got?

Three little boys going, "Whee!"

Now Shino is aloof

Akamaru goes, "Woof!"

But we all love them

Yes we love them

We all love them!

Kathy is crazy

Chrissy is lazy

Michelle's the only sane one

Put us together and what have you got?

Three little girls having fun

Now Hinata is shy

And Jraiya is a pervy spy

But we all love them

Yes we love them

We all love them!

Chouji is a pig

He likes to eat big

Naruto is just weird

Put them together

And what have you got?

Two little boys with a beard


	6. SabakunoGaara

Sabaku-no-Gaara

Sabaku-no-Gaara, they say he's bad

But can't they see, he's really sad?

"How can Gaara like Kathy?" they ask

"When she's not special at all."

"He likes her because," her friend replied

"She had acknowledged his existence, first of all.

She was the one who had understood him

So that's why Gaara married Kathryn.

AN: Cheesy, I know…. If you have any suggestions, let me know please.


End file.
